A nacelle is an enclosure, casing, or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon. Nacelles are typically made from one or more pieces or cowls which occupy clearance space underneath an associated wing, contribute to mass loads on the associated wing and aircraft, and contribute to drag forces on the aircraft.